Kasugano Urara/Image Gallery
Profiles urarayes5.jpg|Urara from Yes! Pretty Cure 5 lemonadeyes5.jpg|Cure Lemonade from Yes! Pretty Cure 5 urarayes5moviecasual.jpg|Urara in casual clothes from Yes! Pretty Cure 5: Kagami no Kuni no Miracle Daibouken! urarayes5moviedress.jpg|Urara in dress from Yes! Pretty Cure 5: Kagami no Kuni no Miracle Daibouken! supercurelemonade.jpg|Super Cure Lemonade from Yes! Pretty Cure 5: Kagami no Kuni no Miracle Daibouken! uraragogo.jpg|Urara from Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! lemonadegogo.jpg|Cure Lemonade from Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! YPC5GG movie-BD art gallery-03-Kasugano Urara party clothes.png|Urara in party clothes, from the Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!: Okashi no Kuni no Happy Birthday! Bluray art gallery lemonadeDX.jpg|Cure Lemonade from Pretty Cure All Stars DX: Minna Tomodachi - Kiseki no Zen'in Daishuugou! Cure Lemonade.JPG|Cure Lemonade from Pretty Cure All Stars DX 2: Kibou no Hikari - Rainbow Jewel o Mamore! 54fh5g6fh465fd4.jpg|Cure Lemonade from Pretty Cure All Stars DX 3: Mirai ni Todoke! Sekai wo Tsunagu☆Niji-Iro no Hana lemonadeDX3full.jpg|Cure Lemonade from Pretty Cure All Stars DX 3: Mirai ni Todoke! Sekai wo Tsunagu☆Niji-Iro no Hana Dx3-cure-lemonade.jpg|Cure Lemonade in Pretty Cure All Stars DX 3: Mirai ni Todoke! Sekai wo Tsunagu☆Niji-Iro no Hana Chara_gg_chara_03.png|Cure Lemonade from Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage: Mirai no Tomodachi Newstagelemonade.jpg|Cure Lemonade's Full Stance from Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage: Mirai no Tomodachi Five3.jpg|Cure Lemonade profile in Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage 2: Kokoro no Tomodachi New.Stage2.Lemonade.PNG|Cure Lemonade's Special Blackboard Profile for New Stage 2. Stage2.Lemonade.PNG|Cure Lemonade's Stance for New Stage 2. NS308.jpg|Cure Lemonade's profile in Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage 3: Eien no Tomodachi Cure.Lemonade.full..jpg|Cure Lemonade poster from Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage 3. tumblr_n2ygtnsNia1t1eqwho3_1280.jpg|Cure Lemonade's Full Stance from Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage 3: Eien no Tomodachi c08_3_main.png|Cure Lemonade's profile from Pretty Cure All Stars: Haru no Carnival♪ Cure Lemonade Kiseki no Mahou.png|Cure Lemonade's profile from Pretty Cure All Stars: Minna de Utau♪ Kiseki no Mahou! Yes!_Pretty_Cure_5_GoGo!_Urara_and_Cure_Lemonade_faces.png|Cure Lemonade and Kasugano Urara's faces CureLemonade5.png|Lemonade holding the Lemonade Castanet Lemonade5.png|Cure Lemonade's appearance in Yes! Precure 5 Cure Lemonade Hugtto Movie Profile.png|Cure Lemonade's profile from HUGtto! Pretty Cure♡Futari wa Pretty Cure: All Stars Memories Infant Cure Lemonade.png|Infant Cure Lemonade profile for HUGtto! Pretty Cure♡Futari wa Pretty Cure: All Stars Memories CureLemonadeMovie.JPG|Second profile of infant Cure Lemonade from HUGtto! Pretty Cure♡Futari wa Pretty Cure: All Stars Memories Screenshots Kasugano Urara Yes5_Urara_Notices_a_Red_Butterfly.png|Urara notices a butterfly in episode 2. Yes5_Urara_After_witnessing_Pretty_Cure_For_the_First_Time.png|Urara after witnessing the Pretty Cure. PC5GoGo 18-15.jpg|Urara as a child. Urara as a bride.png|Urara as a bride. Mermaid Urara.jpg|Mermaid Urara. Urara metamorphose in yukata.png|Urara metamorphose in yukata. Urara as a witch.png|Urara as a witch. Princess Urara metamorphose.png|Princess Urara metamorphose. PC5GoGo 18-9.jpg|Urara with her CureMo. Rabbit Urara Metamorphose.jpg|Rabbit Urara Metamorphose. Urara.Door.png|Urara in the ending. PC5GoGo 18.jpg|Urara cries. Urara showing her wallet.jpg|Urara showing her wallet. Pinky_catch_lemonade.png|Pinky Catch For The First Time. 1e18f31f82ab7e898ef98d5e261afac61272851497_full.jpg|Urara in Yes pretty cure 5 GOGO opening urara.PNG|Urara winking Nozomi meets Urara.jpg|Urara meets Nozomi UraraMermaid.jpg|Urara as a mermaid Urara apoligizing.png|Urara apologizing Urara and Coco catching a pinky.png|Urara catching a pinky Urara reciting lines from her script.png|Urara reciting lines from her play Urara looking at Nozomi and Rin.png|Urara looking at Nozomi and Rin Urara preforming.png|Urara preforming in her imagination Urara runing to Nozomi.png|Urara running to Nozomi Urara runing away.png|Urara running from the Kowaina Butterlfy on Urara's hand.png|Yellow butterfly on Urara's hand Nozomi meets Urara.jpg|Urara shaking Nozomi's hand Rabbit Urara Metamorphose.jpg|Bunny Urara metomorphose YPC5ep23mirrorurara.png|Urara in the mirror YPC512 Urara eating.png|Urara eating Cure Lemonade (First Season) lemonadefizz.png|Cure Lemonade introducing herself in the first season. Cure Lemonade first appearance.png|Cure Lemonade first appearance Lemonade wink.png|Urara's reaction to transforming into Cure Lemonade. Cure Lemonade nightmare.png|Cure Lemonade nightmare. Crying Lemonade Flash.png|Crying Lemonade Flash. VCPyOgu.jpg|Dark Lemonade And Lemonade. Lemonade Shining in real time.png|Lemonade Shining in real time. Rouge and Lemonade catching Dream.png|Lemonade and Rouge catching Dream Dream, Rouge and Lemonade posing together.png|Lemonade, Rouge and Dream posing Cure Lemonade (GoGo Version) lemonade_03.jpg|Urara transforming into Cure Lemonade in the second season. PC5GoGo_18-24.jpg|Cure Lemonade about to use Prism Chain. Trapping the giant with Prism Chain.jpg|Trapping the giant with Prism Chain. Prism Chain with wings.jpg|Prism Chain with wings. lemonadefluer.jpg|Cure Lemonade using the Shining Fleur. Cure Lemonade in All Stars DX.jpg|Cure Lemonade in All Stars DX. Dx2lemonade.jpg|Cure Lemonade in All Stars DX2. ExplainingLemonade.jpg|Cure Lemonade in Pretty Cure All Stars DX2. CureLemonadeHCPC.jpg|Cure Lemonade saying the message at the beginning of episode 24. LemonadeKick.jpg|Cure Lemonade kicks UnderwaterLemonade.jpg|Cure Lemonade underwater Lemonade is confused.jpg|Lemonade is confused Merchandise cure_lemonade_sh2.jpg|Cure Lemonade doll with the Shining Fleur. lemonadechibi.jpg|Plush toy of Cure Lemonade. 20091223123426.jpg|Cure Lemonade doll with Prism Chain addition. Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! Category:Image Galleries Category:Gallery